


condom gets nyoomed in asian twink’s ass

by jokervenny



Series: mingyu sunbaenim and his many fucktoys [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, high quality smut pls read, jungwoo make slight cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokervenny/pseuds/jokervenny
Summary: mingyu sunbaenim needs to find bigger condoms





	condom gets nyoomed in asian twink’s ass

**Author's Note:**

> bc of the amazing reviws on my oter fic i make make this
> 
> enjyo

“aaaaaahh” jungoo moan out

mingyu sunbaenim make trust trust in juncock

on mingyu sunbaenims D I C C is an xs condom which is just the right size for his 69 inch D I C C

“so tight” mingyu sunbaenim whisper in jungwoo ear

all of suden condom make nyoom nyoom in jungwukk ass

juguk get preganeya

the end


End file.
